A Mafia Love Story
by katyfc
Summary: Edward is next in line to take over from his father as the next don. What happens when his love of his life disappears and then to reappear 18 months later with something very important. This is their story from the beginning. It starts of when they are in high school and then to them growing up. Rated M for sex and language.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, here is one of my new stories that I've been working on. An Mafia Love Story prologue will be posted next week sometime.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all character and i don't own all the songs.**

**This chapter has been beta'd and co-wrote by Maliha89 who is amazing be the way!**

* * *

**A mafia love story**

**Prologue**

**B.P.O.V.**

It's been about 18 months since I've been back in Chicago and since I've seen him. He was the love of my life.

I'm currently going back to the place where I left my heart 18 months ago and I've properly have an angry Edward Cullen if I see him. My breathe hitched when I thought of his name. I have not said of his name or thought his name since I've left. Apart from the fuck hot dreams I've had.

I heard a little whimper from next to me. I smiled and then looked to my right. I saw my beautiful son waking up from his nap. I just looked at him for a minute. He looked like Edward 'mini me' but he had my skin colour and nose. But the rest is Edward. I sighed and picked him up out of his car seat and hugged him to my chest.

20 minutes later we had landed in Chicago and went to get our bags. I had Mason in his car seat again. I put our luggage on the trolley. I had only packed some of our clothes and the rest is getting shipped to us in a couple of days. I walked through the airport to the waiting area and saw my dad waiting for me or us. He gave me a small smile and walked over to us. He gave me a quick hug and kiss on the forehead. He also had a look at Mason who was trying to eat his hands. Once that was over with we made our way to the car.

"Are you happy to be back home Bell's" dad asked me.

"Yeah I am" I said with a slight smile. I was finally home.

**E.P.O.V**

It's been 18 months since I've seen her. She was the one woman I could stand and would take my bullshit. Apart from my mother.

When I first met I was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. But she left without a fucking word. My Bella. My beautiful Bella. When I thought of her my dick twitched like when she was around. In the past 18 months I've slept with so many whores. I didn't think of them all I thought of was Bella underneath me moaning and screaming.

I was sat in my office at Twilight. I moved the hand that wasn't holding the Jack Daniels bottle to the top draw of my desk. I pulled out a picture of me and Bella. I stroked a finger across her cheek of the picture. I don't know how long I was staring at the picture for. Every time I looked at a picture or something of hers at home I would get the urge to drink myself fucking stupid like I'm doing now.

I heard voices from the other side of my door but I wasn't fucking bothered. I took another drink of jack Daniels before my office door was barged open by Felix and Demetri. They were looking at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I snapped at them. I quickly put the picture back in my draw. They both looked at each other for second and then looked back at me.

"We have something to tell you" Demetri told me.

"Well get on with it then," I snapped at them not to play this fucking game.

"We've seen Bella," Demetri told me.

I just stared at them. Waiting for them to tell me this is a fucking joke. When she first left every brown haired girl I saw I thought it was Bella but it wasn't.

"WHAT!" I screamed at them.

* * *

**Well what do you think? I'm a bit nervous about this one because I love all the mafia stories on here and I have been thinking about this for a while. ****  
**

**The outfits for this story are on my Polyvore page.**

** mafia_love_story/collection?id=1244667**

**On the page there are outfits for a lot of the chapters as well. ****I've not done all those chapters but I've nearly got the first 5 done. But I have some later chapters nearly done and planned out. **

**_IMPORTANT NOTE!_**

**Due to the drama going on on fanfic I have transferred all of my stories over to The Writer's Coffee Shop website. You can find me over there under the pen name katyfc. ****I'm going to post on both sites. I hope FFN can sort this out because it pissing a lot of people off and including me as well. **

**please, please, please review and let me know what you think.**

**and please read An Unlikey Love and Get It Right and review if you haven't**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I love reading them and seeing what you all have to say about my stories.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all character.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by Maliha89 who is amazing by the way!**

**This chapter is at the very beginning of the relationship.**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
E.P.O.V**

****I woke up to my phone ringing. I sat up slightly to grab my phone. I looked at the screen and it said 'Jessica' I picked it up because I knew if I didn't answer she'd keep ringing.

"What do you want Jessica?" I asked with a sigh.

"Good morning to you, too, Edward," she muttered.

"Yeah, good morning," I mumbled not really want to deal with her this morning. "What do you want?"

"Can you give me ride to school?" she asked in a slight high whiney voice.

"Sorry babe, no can do," I said quickly. "I gotta go, I'll see you later." I hung up and throw my phone onto the bed.

I went into the bathroom and had a quick shower. When I finished, I quickly got dressed and went down stairs. When I hit the bottom of the stairs I saw Charlie walk in the front door. He was my dad's head of security/bodyguard. My dad is the head of the Cullen mafia family and I was to take over when dad wanted to retire. Normally it would go to the eldest but he wanted me to take over. In his words "you have something in you that your brothers don't". My brothers Jasper and Emmett weren't bothered about being the head of the family.

"Morning," Charlie said to me, which brought me out of my train of thought. I looked at him and he had the same mustash like he always had. He had brown eyes and brown hair has well.

"Morning," I spoke before I walked into the kitchen where my mom was doing some us some quick breakfast. I quickly grabbed some toast before I started walking out of the kitchen. But I didn't get very far cause my mom stopped me before I could leave the room.

"Aren't you going to sit down for breakfast?" Mom asked me.

"No. Because I'm going to be late for school," I told her before I heard another voice.

"Edward get your ass to school!" Dad exclaimed while walking into the kitchen. He had on a suit like he always did. He walked up to mom and gave her a kiss. Mom poured him a cup of coffee when he sat on a stool.

"Why aren't you at school?" he asked me.

"Carlisle," Mom said giving him his cup.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"You know what," she told with that edge to her voice that I knew to fucking well.

"You look very sexy when you have that look on your face and sound sexy as well," Dad tried to purr in his husky voice. My mom looked like she was ready to fuck my father right there and now.

"Ok, I'm going now. I don't need to fucking see this," I motioned between the two, before quickly walking away

"Watch your language!" I heard mom shout, as I also heard my dad laugh.

I got in my my car and stepped on the gas so I could make it on time. But I wasn't fucking bothered about being late. Honestly I wasn't. I got to the school parking lot about 5 minutes before the bell went off. I saw my brothers stood with there girlfriends Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie was a bit of a bitch and Alice was a hyper fucking pixie who loved fucking shopping. I got out of the car and walked over to them.

"Hey dickward." Rosalie said to me.

"Blondie."

I said because she hate it when I called her it. The bell rang and Rosalie stormed off towards the school. Just like always Emmett followed behind her just like he always did. But before he left he gave me a glare. Just like he always fucking did.

"I'll see you at lunch," I told Alice and Jasper before walked into school and I saw Jessica stood near her locker. I walked past her and I could feel her next to me.

"You look good today," Jessica told me what I already knew.

"Don't I look good every day?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. She giggled and nodded. I walked to my locker with her following my like a lost fucking puppy. I started putting my bag in my locker when I heard another voice. I knew that voice.

"Good morning Edward," Lauren Mallory said. I turned round saw her. Jessica huffed and walked off.  
"Morning," I said with a crooked smile.

"Morning," she answered slightly breathy.

"Can I do something for you?" I asked her knowing exactly what she wanted.

"I was wondering if you want to go for a ride after school?" she asked me, stepping closer to me. I knew exactly what that meant

We'd drive to La Push beach where I would fuck her hard, and normally I'd get a road head as well. She was shit at giving head, but who was I to turn away a blow job. I took a few steps forward, closing the distance between Lauren and I. She started to pant slightly. I couldn't help myself and I brought my pointer finger across her lip. She took my finger into her mouth and started sucking it. I groaned slightly and went to speak, but the warning bell went off. I pulled my finger from lauren's mouth.

"So do you?"

"Maybe. I'll let you know." I said to her before I walked toward my class. I walked into the class room and I saw Jessica who didn't have anyone sitting next to her. I slid into the desk and I leaned over, whispering about skipping, but she just stared straight ahead, with a ridiculous pout on her face.

"Whats wrong" I asked her.

"Where the fuck are you going tonight with lauren?" she hissed at me. Please god give me strength.

"Is this because I didn't fucking pick you up this morning?" I hissed back at her.  
"No!" she snapped before the teacher came in and started the lesson.

The first few classes dragged by slowly. School always came easily to me, I wasn't exactly a whiz kid or anything, but I'd been blessed with dad's amazing memory. If I weren't such a slacker when it came to homework and assignments I'd be at the top of my class. Through out my lesson I had Lauren staring at me, it looked like she was giving her pen head, this caused Emmett and me to laugh a little cause she looked like she was choking on her pen.

Lunch rolled around and I walked into the cafeteria, plopping down in the small plastic chair at our usual table in the corner. I've sat in the same chair everyday since I came to high school, no one else dared to sit in it. Most people around here feared us because of the gossip and rumour's that went around about my family's ties to the Mob or my dad being the head of the family or some shit like that. Alice and Jasper walked in the cafeteria, holding hands as usual. Jasper leaned down and kissed her softly and it was slightly awkward looking because of how tall he was compared to her, but that was them and they didn't give a shit. Jasper headed over to the lunch line to grab some food for Alice, as he usually did. Alice walked over toward the table where I was sitting.

My brothers used to be spontaneous and rash, but apparently I missed a lot when I was gone for those months because I came home to the most predictable fuckers on the planet. I can guarantee Jasper will eat a slice of cheese pizza and Alice will have a salad and they'll share a fucking coke, because it's exactly what they've done every day for two weeks. Rose and Emmett aren't much better... and they wonder why I have no plans on getting a girlfriend. That shit has to be boring.

"Hey Edward" Alice said, sitting down across from me and smiling.

"Hey short stuff, I almost didn't see you there," I smirk. She narrowed her eyes playfully and stuck out her tongue. I was always picking on the fact that she was vertically challenged, as she barely stood 5 feet tall if even that.

"You see if I ever stand up for you again, like I normally do," she mumbled. While I laughed.

"Yeah I'm kinda surprised you do," I said with a crooked smile.

"You know I had this vision/dream of you," Alice told me. She had these vision's and normally they came true. It was fucking weird if you asked me.

"Don't tell Jasper that you're having dreams about me. Do I make you feel good?" I taunted with a smirk on my face.

"It's not one of those dreams you dick," she said hitting me.

"Ok what sort of dream/vision was it then?" I asked her.

"You'll meet someone," she told me with sly smile.

"Okay…" I trailed off, not knowing what she was on about.

"Not anyone but your someone," she told me.

"My what?" I asked confused, not quite understanding her.

"Your someone like what Jazzy is to me," she said simply.

"I really don't think that will ever happen," I told her and Alice just smiled.

"Yeah, I realised there's no point in trying to talk to you about it, you're too hot headed. You'll figure it out soon enough when it happens," she said cryptically.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't hold your breath, Alice," I mumbled. Jasper walked up and sat the tray in front of Alice. Cheese Pizza, Salad, and a fucking coke—what did I tell you?

"What shouldn't she hold her breath for?" he asked, plopping down in the chair beside Alice. Emmett and Rose walked up with their food, sitting down beside me.

"I told Edward he'd decide to settle down with a girl soon enough," Alice told him while taking a bite of her salad. My brothers glanced at her and mumbled something under their breath.

"I pity the girl who's stupid enough to actually date him," Rose said, laughing. I turned and glared at her.

"Why?" I demanded defensively, as I surely wasn't that bad. "I'm rich, smart, talented, I've got a sense of humor, and I'm fucking hott. Any bitch would be lucky to be with me."

They all rolled their eyes and Rose groaned. "That's exactly why. You're a spoiled conceited prick."

I laughed bitterly, rocking my chair back on it's hind legs. "So says the vainest bitch alive."

Rose narrowed her eyes at me and stood up quickly, her chair being pushed back roughly, the metal legs scraping against the floor and causing us all to wince. She turned and stormed out of the room, banging the door loudly and drawing the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. Emmett glared at me and stood up, grabbing his and Rose's tray and tossing the food in the trash. He followed her out without saying a word.

Jasper sat quietly, gnawing on his pizza in silence. Alice sighed, dropping her fork. "You shouldn't doubt me. And just so you know, it doesn't matter how good looking or funny or talented you are, no girl with even an ounce of self-respect likes being called the 'b' word by a guy. So maybe if you toned that down, you'd get a decent girl to take an interest in the charming parts of you. Because you can be charming Edward, and you are a good catch, but you're wasting it all on the hoochies around this place."

Alice stood up, grabbed her salad, walked over and tossed it in the trash. Jasper got up quickly. He shook his head sadly at me and walked away.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair. Dad always said my greatest talent was pissing people off which is why he wants me to run the family when the time comes.

So I got up from the table in the cafeteria and walked out. I went through the rest of the school day trying to forget about what alice said but I couldn't. It kept weighing on my mind and that was pissing me off. In gym class last period Jessica even changed her mind and agreed to sneak off with me, but I couldn't keep it up because I couldn't focus. After gym, I quickly got changed back into my clothes and went to my car. I heard someone say my name. I turned around and Lauren came walking over to me. I sighed cause I couldn't deal with her shit now.

"So Edward do you want to got for that ride?" Lauren asked.

"Not now, maybe later?" I told her while I got in my car and drove home. When I got in I got started on my homework. About 7 o'clock mum shouted us down for dinner. I walked into the dining room and my dad was sitting at the head of the table like he always did. This was one of my mum rules that he must be home for meals and shit. But sometimes shit happens and he can't come home.

"How was school son?" Dad asked me.

"Fine," I mumbled. Mom brought a big pot of chicken pasta through and went back to the kitchen to get the garlic bread. Throughout the meal we held conventions until the house phone started ringing.

"I'll get it," Mom stood up to go and answer the phone.

"What if it's for me?" Dad asked wiping his mouth on the napkin.

"Sit!" Mom ordered while going to answer the phone.

You could faintly hear her on the phone. I continued to eat my dinner then mom shouted for dad. Dad got up straight away and went to mom.  
"What is it?" Dad asked her.

"They won't tell me anything…" mom said to him.

"Hello…This is his employer…Can you just tell me what is wrong so I can pass the message onto him…Can you hold on for one minute please?" Dad spoke into the phone to the other person he came in here with his hand over the mouth piece.

"Emmett can you run and get Charlie for me?" he asked Emmett. He got up from the table and went to the guest house where he lived.

"Dad what's going on?" I asked him.

"Nothing that concerns you…" He answered, before I could say anything to dad he started taking to the person on the phone again.

"I'm not talking you. Someone has gone to get him," he snapped into the phone. Emmett and Charlie came into the room. Charlie looked around then looked at my father.

"Carlisle whats wrong?" Charlie asked him. He is the only one who got to call my dad my his name. Other than my mom obviously.

"You have a phone call…" He said to Charlie. "Here he is now," he told the person on the phone and he passed the phone to Charlie.

"Hello…This is he…Yes I am…" He spoke into the phone. He had a look of anger on his face and he shouted into the phone "She did what?… Ok I'll be there as soon as I can." he put the phone down.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked worriedly.

"I need to go to Phoenix," Charlie answered handing the phone back to dad.

"Is this about.." Mom started to say.

"Yeah…" Charlie mumbled.

"Ok go. Call me when you get to the airport and tell the rest," Dad told him.

"Of course." Charlie said before he left the room. Mom looked at dad with a worried look.

"What's in phoenix?" I asked, since no one was asking.

"Charlie's daughter." Dad said with a sigh.

What? Charlie has a daughter?

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update last week I've been working and on monday I went to see the Olympic torch come through we're I live.**

**Well what do you think? Thank you for reading.**

**The outfits for this story are on my Polyvore page.**

**My other story is up ask well. So please go and have a look and review. I'll update next week or the week after that.**

**Get it right will be updated this week or next week since I'm going away at the weekend for my nan's 80th birthday. **

**please, please, please review and let me know what you think.**

**and please read An Unlikey Love and review if you haven't and get it right as well.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I love reading them and seeing what you all have to say about my stories.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all character.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by Maliha89 and AliciaMarieSwan who are both amazing by the way!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **  
**B.P.O.V**

I woke up to a banging on my door. I sighed and looked over at the door.

"Wake up!" I heard my mother through the door.

"Go away!" I said into my pillow and pulling the pillow over my head.

"Get your ass up." Mum said as she came into my room and opened the curtains. I groaned into the pillow. I heard her walk out of the room as she slammed the door behind her. I sighed while getting up out of bed. I quickly got changed into jeans and t-shirt (outfit on profile), and got my shit together and went downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and saw my stepsister Emily at the table.

"What are you wearing?" she asked me.

Here we fucking go.

"Clothes," I answered back to her with a smirk. She was wearing a skirt and a tank top. When we leave the house, the skirt will be hitched up a couple of inches for when we get to school. She was one of the biggest sluts around.

Last year at the 4th of July barbecue we went to, I saw her giving one of her dad's friend head. Then she had fucked everyone at school.

"Whatever Bella," she sneered back and finished eating her breakfast.

I grabbed some toast and juice. I leaned against the counter and stood there. I really don't fit in this family. My mother hated me cause of who my father was. My dad is Charlie Swan. He works for the Cullen's. They're supposed to be part of the mafia. When I was around a year old, she took me from him. She hates him, but she doesn't hate the cheque she gets in the post for me. Renee dated a lot of men when I was younger and about a year ago, she married Phil.

At that Phil walked into the room.

"I'm going to school," I announced. I grabbed my school bag and left the room. I usually walk to school since I couldn't stand 10 minutes in the car alone with Emily and her friends. I put my iPod in my ears and started the walk to school.

I got to school in 20 minutes and went straight to my locker. I noticed Emily was standing with her friends. When I walked past them to get to my locker they laughed at me, so I flipped them off. I put my stuff in my locker and went to my first class. I sat at the back and had a table to myself.

Throughout the day I kept to myself. It wasn't until lunch when someone actually talked to me. It was Kevin, the one Emily is currently chasing.

"Hey Bella!" He said to me.

"Hey," I spoke back.

"I was just wondering if you could help me with my homework?" He asked.

"Eh…yeah sure" I shrugged, whilst eating some fries.

"Cool. I'll go get my notes." He told to me. He walked off back to his table to grab his bag. Before he came back to me, Emily was at my table.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"Helping Kevin with his homework," I told her like it was the obvious. Before she could say anything to me Kevin had come back.

"Hey Emily," He said while he sat down next to me. He pulled out his books and shit.

"Hey Kevin," Emily tried to purred at him, as she sat next to him.

"Ok. What don't you understand?" I asked him.

He explained to me what he didn't understand and I quickly explain it as simply as I can for him. While I explained it to him, Emily started stroking his arm. After he'd finished his homework he started to put his books back into his bag.

"So would you like to go out sometime?" he asked. I looked at him in shock. I felt my mouth fall open. I saw Emily there with the same expression on her face, probably exactly like mine would look like.

"I'll think about it," I answered coyly, with a small smile.

"Ok. Just let me know," He said with a small smirk. He walked off to his next class. I grabbed my shit from the table and I went to my next class.

"You aren't going out with him," Emily sneered at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked her.

"You heard. He's mine!" she snapped at me.

"Fuck off Emily," I said to her. I grabbed my things from the table and started to walk away. Emily grabbed my arm. I turned to look back at her.

"You'll see what happens." She said in a cold voice, then stomped off.

I went to my next 2 classes before I started walking home from school. I got home from and saw that Phil and Renee were home. They both looked at me with this look on their faces, I didn't quite get. Renee stood up and slapped me unexpectedly across the face.

"What the fuck was that for?" I asked stunned. I could feel my cheek throbbing.

"Don't talk to me like that?" Renee sneered at me. She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the house.

"Your no longer welcome in this house!" She exclaimed. She suddenly walked back into the house and came back a couple of minutes later with two black trash bags. She threw them at me.

"Why are you fucking doing this?" I asked her while picking up the bags.

"Because your a slut!" she yelled at me.

"What?" I yelled at her.

"Emily told me she saw you with some boy from school," she yelled back at me.

"It wasn't me," I told her.

"Yeah. Just like your father. You're a liar!" she sneered at me.

"Leave my father out of this," I told her. She knew how much I loved my father.

"That's what he is." She said in a cold hard voice. I saw Phil stand behind Renee with a smug look on his face. I heard a car behind me. I turned around and saw Emily standing there also with a smug smile on her face, one that matched her fathers.

How if I could smack that look of her face. She walked towards the house and stood next to Renee and Phil, look still on her face.

"Go!" Renee shouted at me.

"Oh yeah before I go…Emily don't forget to use protection when you're fucking everyone at school. Including your dad's friend." I added with a smirk and grabbed the trash bags. I was walking on the sidewalk when I heard a scream and a slam of the front door. That made my day a whole of a lot better. I stood there for a couple of minutes before I saw the old woman from next door. Her name was Elizabeth. Her and her husband lived there when we've moved there.

"Bella dear are you OK?" she asked me gently.

"Yeah," I said with a smile, but I winced when I did.

"Oh come on dear," She said to me. She grabbed one of my bags and I made my way over to her house.

We walked in and she told me to sit down in the living room while she made me some tea. I looked around the living room, it was cozy and she had photos of her and her husband that was sweet.

"Here you are dear," she said bringing the cup of tea in along with a bag of peas. She sat next to me and gave me the bag of peas.

"So what happened today?"

"I come home from school and all hell broke loose!" I told her.

"Yeah but what set it all off?" she asked.

"Apparently Emily saw me fucking some guy from school, she told Renee and Phil so they threw me out," I told her.

"Your mother isn't right in the head," she said to me. Around 6pm, Edward came home from work and he smiled at me when he saw me in the living room. He was a sweet old man. He reminded me of what a grandpa should be.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing here?" He asked me. Just as I was about to open my mouth to tell him Elisabeth came in.

"Your home. I'll tell you what happened in the kitchen," she told him. She smiled at him and walked into the kitchen, Edward followed behind her.

I continued watching TV while they talked in the kitchen. Around 10 minutes later they came back into the living room.

"I'm sorry Bella," Edward told me with a small smile.

"It okay," I simply said to him.

"Do you have a phone number for your father? So we can get in touch with him?" he asked.

"Yeah. I have this emergency one that he gave me, I also have his cell," I said. I grabbed my cell and wrote down the numbers.

Edward tried his cell but he didn't answer so he tried the emergency one.

"Hello this is Edward Platt," he spoke into the phone. "I would like to speak to Charlie Swan please…No, I really need to speak to him. It's very important…Ok I'll hold on for a minute…" Edward was sat down on the couch. We all stayed quite for a couple of minutes then Edward started talking again.

"Yes, this is Edward Platt. I really need to speck to Charlie Swan please…I understand that you're his employer…I know could you pass on a message…It's is about his daughter," he said into the phone.

"Someone has gone to get your father," he said to me.

My dad must be on the phone now cause he started explaining everything thing to him. After a couple of minutes on the phone he hung up.

"Your father is coming here to get you and you're going back with him. You're staying here tonight," he told me. I was going back with my father. I was going to meet the Cullens.

We had dinner and I helped Elizabeth with the dishes. Around 10, I went to bed in their guest room. I had a quick wash in the bathroom and changed into a tank top and some shorts to sleep in, out of the bags I had. When I had finished, I went back into the guest room and pulled out a book out of my bag. I fell asleep not soon after I started reading.

I woke up around 8 in the morning and since it was a Saturday I didn't have school today. I ran my hand through my hair. I got up and went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I cringed when I saw the bruise on my cheek. I quickly washed and I walked down stairs and I heard voices in the kitchen.

"I just want to thank you," I heard my dad say.

"It was no problem, honestly," Edward said to him. I walked into the kitchen and saw my dad. I could feel tears well up in my eyes.

"Bella…" he said standing up. He rushed towards me and gave me a hug. After a couple of minutes he looked at me. His eyes harden when he saw the bruise on my face.

"She did this to you?" he asked me. I just nodded not really wanting to talk. He walked out of the kitchen and out of the house.

"Where's he going?" I asked Elisabeth. Before I could say anything I heard banging. I ran out of the house and I saw my dad banging on Renee's door.

"Dad. Don't start anything," I said when I got to him. Before I could say anything the front door opened.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," Phil sneered.

"Where's that bitch of a wife of yours?" Dad demanded in a cold voice.

"Don't call her a bitch," Phil replied. Dad must have had enough because he punched Phil. Phil grabbed his nose and then dad walked in the house. Renee was in the kitchen getting her coffee, she looked frightened when she saw Charlie standing there.

"First you take her away from me and now you fucking hit her? Do you have a death wish or something?" he asked her. She just looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Now you listen and listen good to what I'm about to say. You are going to sign these papers and then we'll leave,"  
Renee was shaking while she signed the papers and then we heard the slut of the year.

"OH MY GOD DAD! ARE YOU OK?" She screeched.

"Thank you," Charlie said while grabbed the papers. We walked out of the house and Emily glared at me.

"You. I knew you had something to do with this," she said while we left. I turned back around and looked at her.

"Phil ask your daughter what she and Andrew were doing last year at the 4th July barbecue," I said with a smirk. The look on Emily's face was priceless.

"What is she talking about?" Phil asked.

"She was giving him head," I said with a little giggle. "And you thought I was a slut?"

Phil looked at Emily with blood still coming out of his nose. He looked pissed and Emily looked pale. I walked away and saw my dad laughing. We walked next door and I quickly got changed into the clothes I had on yesterday.

"Get your coat out of the bag. It's freezing in Forks," Dad told me. He also gave me a bag to put all my clothes in. I quickly put them in and gave the bag to my dad to put in the car. He went to put the bag in the car and I turned to Elizabeth and Edward.

'Thank you," I told them, I gave them a quick hug before I went out to the car. I quickly got in the car and looked next door. I saw Renee watching us with a blank expression on her face. Dad us drove to the airport. We quickly went through security and sat in the waiting lounge. We talked while we waited for our plane. I went into the shop to buy something to eat, when I came out, dad was on the phone.

"Of course Carlisle," Dad said to him. I sat back next to him, he looked at me and smiled when he saw me. "I'll see you in couple of hours. Thanks again," he told him and hung up the phone.

"Get everything you wanted?" he asked me. I nodded while biting into a sandwich that made him laugh.

We got on the plane and went to Seattle. I read my book on the flight while my dad fell asleep. We got to Seattle around dinner and then we had a 2-hour drive to Forks. We went through security quickly and drove off to our destination. I must have fallen asleep at some point because I felt dad shaking my arm.

"Bella, wake up," he spoke softly. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a big ass house. "You with me?" he asked with humor in his voice.

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

We got out of the car and walked up to the house. The minute dad opened the door I heard footsteps coming towards us. I saw a woman rush in. She has caramel-colored hair, a heart-shaped face, with dimples and green eyes. She took one look at me and I could see the tears in her eyes. She must have seen the bruise on my check.

"Oh my dear what did she do to you?" she said. She walked up to me and gave me hug. I just stood there not really knowing who the hell she was.

"Dear why don't let her breathe a minute," A voice came from next to me. The woman let go and brushed my hair back from forehead. She gave me a warm smile. I looked where the voice came from and it was Carlisle Cullen. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. That means the woman who hugged me was Esme Cullen his wife.

"I'm Carlisle," he said to me.

"I'm Bella," I replied to him.

"I know," he give me a crooked grin. "Boys get your ass down here now!" Carlisle shouted.

"Carlisle," Esme scolded him. She also slapped his chest that made me giggle at the look on Carlisle face when she did. I heard footsteps come down the stairs and I saw 3 boys come down.

"These are our sons. Emmett…" Carlisle pointed to the one with muscles. He had short dark hair, slightly curly, blue/green eyes and was at least 6 foot tall. He must play sports or something. He smiled at me that made me smile back. "This is Jasper…" he had blonde hair which was curly but it suited him, he had the same eyes as Carlisle. He was also tall but not as muscular as Emmett. "And this is Edward," he had bronzed colored hair which looked like sex hair. I wanted to run my fingers through it. He also had greenest eyes I've ever seen and was also tall and lean. I looked back at Carlisle and he just smiled at me. "Boys, this is Bella, Charlie's daughter."

I looked back at Edward and he was looking at me with a crooked grin. I felt a shiver go through me and looked him in the eyes.

I think I'm going to like living here

* * *

**Well what do you think? Thank you for reading.**

**The outfits for this story are on my Polyvore page.**

**My other story is up ask well. So please go and have a look and review. I'll update Get it right next week and update this one for the week after. **

**please, please, please review and let me know what you think.**

**I'm also on twitter katy_mears if you can follow me. **

**and please read An Unlikey Love and review if you haven't and get it right as well.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I love reading them and seeing what you all have to say about my stories.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all character.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by Maliha89 and AliciaMarieSwan who are both amazing by the way!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**E.P.O.V**

It's been 2 days since Bella's come to live with us. Mom was over the moon with finally having a girl in the house. The day after she got here mom and Bella went shopping for clothes and other shit. I remember coming home on Friday and dad telling us all to sit in living room.

_I had just finished football practice and walked into the locker room. I started pulling off my football uniform so I could have a quick shower. I saw Emmett and Jasper walk in the room as well. I just finished the shower when they came in. _

_"What do you think dad wants to talk about when we get home?" Jasper asked sitting on the bench near our lockers. _

_"Might be about Charlie's daughter," Emmett said walking around without a towel on. _

_"Dude put on a towel or something," I shouted not really wanting to look at my brother's dick. Emmett just laughed and walked into the shower area. I looked at Jasper. _

_"Was he dropped on his fucking head or what?" _

_"I don't fucking know but I'm going to bleach my eyes when we get home!" he exclaimed while shaking his head._

_I quickly got changed back into my clothes and we waited for Emmett to get changed. We headed out to the parking lot, hopping into my Volvo. I loved my car, no one in the family was allowed to drive it. We got home within 20 minutes. We walked into the house and then into the living room. Dad wasn't there, so I went into the kitchen where mom happened to be. _

_"Where's dad?" I asked her. _

_"He's in his office. Go sit in the living room and he'll be down in a minute," she told me. _

_"Okay," I nodded walked into living room where Emmett and Jasper were. _

_"He'll be here in a minute." I sat on the love seat and waited for dad to come. About 5 minutes later he came in._

_"Okay…you know Charlie has gone to see his daughter right?" he asked. We all nodded. "She's coming to stay with us." _

_"What?" I asked him. _

_"She's not going to live with her mother anymore," Dad simply said to us. I swear I heard mon say 'bitch' under her breath. She was stood in the doorway. Dad looked her._

_"What, she is!" Mom exclaimed before she turned away. _

_"You mean she's going to live here with us?" Jasper asked with furrowed eyebrows. _

_"Yes, and she will be going to school with you as well," Dad added, looking at us. _

_"So that means we have a little sister?" Emmett asked with a smirk. _

_"Sort of," Dad told him with a little smile. I think him and mom have always wanted a daughter but they had 3 boys instead. "I need you three to keep an eye on her at school."_

_"We will," Jasper said as we all nodded. _

_"Okay. That's all I wanted to talk to you about." Dad told us before walking into the kitchen. _

_"We're getting a sister!" Emmett smiled. We got up and went upstairs. _

_"She's not our sister," I told him._

_"I know but…she'll be like one." He said. _

_"I'm going to my room," I sighed and went upstairs to my room that was on the third floor. Also on the third floor were one guest room and a sort of box room. The guest room was joined to my bathroom. I hope she wouldn't be in the guest room on this floor because that means I'll be sharing a bathroom with her. _

_I spent the next couple of hours in my room watching TV until dinner was ready. I heard dad telling us to come downstairs. I sighed and walked downstairs and I saw Charlie standing there with a girl. She had curves in all the right places from what I could tell. She had long brown hair that curled at the ends. Her eyes were deep pools of brown that looked like chocolate. She had the poutiest lips ever. What I also noticed was she had a big ass bruise on the side of her face that looked like it came from somebody's hand. I felt my blood start to boil._

_"And this is Edward," I heard my father say and nodding toward me. She stared at me for a couple of minutes. _

_"Boys, this is Bella, Charlie's daughter." Dad introduced her. Bella looked over at me and we stared at each other. I gave her a smile and she shivered slightly. _

_No one noticed but me. _

_We had a dinner that went quite quickly. I glanced at Bella a couple of times and she did the same. Afterwards mom asked me to show Bella to the guest room on the third room. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. _

_"So this is your room," I told her. _

_"Thanks," she murmured. She gave me one last look before she went in. I went into my room and dreamt of Bella. _

I didn't see Bella all day Saturday since she went out with my mom all day. I stayed in my room all day Saturday watching movies, but I couldn't stop thinking about her. On Sunday I woke up and walked downstairs and saw Bella sitting on a stool in the kitchen. She was wearing some shorts with a vest top and reading a book. I was only wearing sleep pants.

"Hey Bella," I said to her. She jump slightly and turned around to look at me.

"Hey," She said with a smile.

"So did you have fun with my mom yesterday?" I asked her as I grabbed some juice from the fridge and sat on the opposite side of her.

"Yeah. It was fun," she said simply.

"Cool," I nodded and took a drink of my juice.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" she suddenly asked me.

"No. Do you have a boyfriend back in Phoenix?" I asked.

"No. I did live with the slut of Phoenix though," she told with a smirk.

"What?" I asked laughing slightly.

"My step sister is the slut of Phoenix," she said with a smirk.

"Ok-ay…" I said not knowing really what to say. But we continued to get to know each other. Everyone came down and so we finished our conversation. Through out the day I did my homework for school that I finally finished about half an hour before dinner so I just watched TV till mom shouted me down for dinner.

Just as I was about to go downstairs my phone rang. I picked it up seeing that it was Jessica. I hesitated with my finger over the button, contemplating on answering to see if I could talk her into sucking me off when we got to school, but decided to ignore it. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her babbling, talking to me like I gave a shit about her life. I sighed and walked out of my room. I heard Bella's door close and she looked at me.

"So you ready for tomorrow?" I asked her while we walked down to dinner.

"Maybe," she said with a shrug.

"You'll be fine," I told her then putting my arm around her.

"Thanks," she answered with a smirk.

We got to the dining room and so I pulled my arm off her shoulder. I sat next to Bella at the table. We made conversation while we ate. I kept glancing at Bella, I couldn't help myself. We watched a movie after dinner. After the movie we went upstairs to bed and I couldn't help looking at Bella when we got to our bedroom doors.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow," I told her.

"Yeah. Can I drive with you on the way to school?" she asked me.

"Yeah sure." I turned to go into my bedroom.

"Night Edward." She said.

"Night Bella." I told her. I went into my room and got dressed for bed.

If any fucker at school talked to Bella I would seriously fuck them up.

**B.P.O.V**

I heard the alarm going off so grudgingly, got up to take a quick shower and brush my teeth. I left my hair slightly curly and got dressed in some skinny jeans, a white tank top and my black and white shirt what I got from my shopping trip with Esme. (Outfit on Profile)

I walked out of my bedroom and I saw Edward walking out of his room as well. He looked at me. His eyes went straight to my legs.

"Morning Bella," He said.

"Morning," I answered back to him. He was dressed in a black sweater and blue jeans that made him look very sexy. We walked down together for breakfast and Esme had some pancakes ready for us along with coffee. My dad walk in and he smiled when he saw me.

"Have a good day at school. If you need me call my cell or call here okay," he told me.

"Okay," I said to him.

"Don't worry Charlie we've got Bella's back," Emmett boomed when he came into the kitchen quickly followed by Jasper. We dug into breakfast.

Once we were done eating I quickly ran back to my room to grab my bag and I quickly ran back downstairs. I saw Edward waiting for me near the front door.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yep!" I said popping the P. He smirked and we went out to his car. He put his hat on which made him look even hotter. I bit myself from moaning out. He looked at me with a smirk. While we driving to school Edward cell went off. He looked at it and groaned.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He sighed putting his phone back into his pocket. The rest of the journey in silence.

The worst part of starting a new school was going to into the parking lot. Edward parked the car and we got out. Everyone in the parking lot just stared at us. I groaned and closed the car door. I saw Emmett and Jasper standing with two girls. We walked over to them.

"Rose this Bella," Emmett said coming next to me and put his big arm round me.

"Nice to meet you," She said with a smile. Rose had long blonde hair and looked like a model.

"You too," I nodded with a smile. Then the small girl came over and pulled me into a hug. I gave her an awkward hug back since I had my school bag on my shoulder.

"I'm Alice," she told me.

"I'm Bella," I said pointing to myself with a giggle.

"I know, Jazz told me," she said with a high pitch giggle. I looked at Jasper with a raised eyebrow.

"Jazz?" I asked him. He just shrugged which made everyone laugh.

"Come on," Jasper said, grabbing Alice's hand. The bell rang and everyone walked to the next class.

"Come on we'll go get your schedule," Edward said, I nodded. We walked into the school office and I let Edward sort everything out. When everything was finished we walked out of the office. Edward looked at my schedule and then passed it to me.

"You have either me, Jasper or Emmett in your classes. And our lockers are next to each other as well," he told me while we walked to my locker.

"Cool," I said to him. I put my bag in the locker and we walked over to my first class.

"So you won't see me until lunch, but you have Emmett in this class and Jasper in history next," he said to me.

"Okay. See you at lunch," I said with smile, which he did the same and walked away. I walk in the classroom and got the teacher to sign the slip that needed to be signed.

"Bella over here!" Emmett shouted. I smiled and I walked over to the back of the room and sat next to him. The lesson was so fucking boring that I was glad Emmett did stupid stuff that made the lesson a hell of a lot better. Emmett walked me to my next class. This class was same as the first one. After class we left the classroom and walked to the cafeteria. Jasper went to get a table and wait for Alice and I went to get some food. I saw a blonde walk over towards me. I saw him all morning staring at me.

"Hey, I'm Mike," the blonde guy said.

"I'm Bella," I said to him.

"How do you like Forks?" he asked.

"Fine."

"And school?"

"Boring as fucking ever."

Before Mike could say another word I heard someone shout my name. I turned around saw that it was Edward he walked over to us and glared at Mike.

"Edward," Mike said.

"Mike." Edward sneered in a hard voice. I felt a shiver go through me. "Come on Bella we need to get some lunch."

"Okay," I said to him.

"If you want someone to show you around give me a call," Mike said before he left.

"Yeah right," Edward said with a snort. He looked at me "He's a fucking loser," he told me. I just laughed at him. I grabbed a cheeseburger and fries along with a coke. Edward grabbed a slice of pizza and a coke. We walked over to where everyone was sitting.

"So how's your lessons going?" he asked me.

"Boring," I simply said with a smile. We sat down at the table with everyone. I started eating my burger and fries while we talk about what had happened this morning that was nothing.

"So Bella, what did Mike say to you?" Rose asked.

"What?" Emmett asked while looking around the room. "Mikey stay away from Bella!" He looked like he was about to shit his pants that caused us all to laugh. I saw Edward hand grabbing some fries.

"Hey!" I said, while slapping his hand away.

"What?" he asked with an innocent look on his face. I just laughed at him and grabbed his hat what he was wearing.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I mimicked with an innocent look on my face. I put the hat on and looked at Edward. "Well…what do you think?"

"I think you look very sexy in it," he said with a smirk. I could feel my cheeks start to burn as I blushed. This caused Edward to smirk even more.

We finished our lunch and then the bell rang. I had biology with Edward. We walked to class and the teacher signed my slip. Edward was sat at the back of the class and he nodded to the seat next to him. I walked to seat and put my shit on the table. The lesson was as boring as the other ones. My next class was gym, which I had with Edward as well.

"There's the locker room," he pointed out to me.

"Okay."

I walked into the locker room and I noticed a lot of the girls were glaring at me. I started getting changed when I notice a blonde hair girl, with dark roots and blue eyes glaring at me along with her pack of dogs as well. They were all orange also. It looked like there fake bake went wrong. I was fed up with the glaring and so I turned to them ask them what their problem was.

"I'm Bella Swan, what's your fucking problem?" I snapped at blondie.

Her ice-cold eyes narrowed more at me. "Yes, my name is Lauren Mallory. Stay away from Edward he's mine. So you better stay away from him or I'll make your life a living hell," She growled at me.

This made me mad. She seemed very delusional to think that Edward as hers.

"Well, Leanne I couldn't care less about your delusional fucking thoughts about Edward cause he doesn't even like you," I told her. She was silent for a while, so I carried on. "If you threaten me ever again I will make sure you'll regret threatening me."

She looked shocked at first, then she snapped out of it. "You don't know who you're messing with." She finally said. All the dogs behind her started nodded. They looked like nodding dogs.

I rolled my eyes and looked at her again "You're not fucking worth it," I turned around and quickly finished getting changed. I slammed the locker door shut and walked out the locker room. I saw Edward stood waiting for me.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Your fucking lap dog just told me to keep away from you," I told him with my bitch brow firmly in place.

"WHAT?" He shouted.

"Just calm down. I sorted it out," I told him.

"Okay, but if she says anything to you, tell me," he demand me. I nodded at him and the coach blow in the whistle.

We played badminton, which was fucking hard. I couldn't hit the little fucking thing. Edward was my partner and I kept hitting him with the racket. He was laughing his ass off when I'd miss a short or hit myself with the racket, which really fucking hurt. When the class was finish we went back into the locker room.

I quickly got changed back into my clothes in the locker room. I saw Edward waiting outside for me. We walked over to his car and we heard a very nasally voice calling Edward.

"Oh Eddie do you want to do something tonight?" she asked I cringed when I heard the skanks voice like I did earlier.

"Nope," He simply said.

"He's busy because he's taking me for a ride," I told her with a smirk. How many times can Edward say no and she not get the message.

"Yeah," He added while putting his arm round my shoulder and walked us towards his car. I heard some sort of scream that made me laugh. We quickly got in his car and he burst out laughing.

We made it home and made our way into the house.

"So do you want to come in my room and do homework?" he asked me.

"Sure," I shrugged with a smile. I dropped my shit in my room and grabbed my notebook and went into Edward's room and laid on his bed.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Thank you for reading.**

**The outfits for this story are on my Polyvore page.**

**My other story is up ask well. So please go and have a look and review. I'll update Get it right next week and update this one for the week after.**

**please, please, please review and let me know what you think.**

**I'm also on twitter katy_mears if you can follow me.**

**and please read An Unlikey Love and review if you haven't and get it right as well.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I love reading them and seeing what you all have to say about my stories.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all character.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by Maliha89 and AliciaMarieSwan who are both amazing by the way!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**E.P.O.V**

I woke up with another hard on.

I've woken up like this for the last couple of months since Bella lived with us. We became close in that time as well. Bella also told me what had happened in Phoenix.

_We were lying across my bed smoking and drinking._

_"What happened in Phoenix?" I asked her while taking a drag from my cigarette._

_"My so called mother accused me of being a slut," she said while drinking her beer, which I brought up._

_"What?" I asked her._

_"Yeah apparently my step sister told her that she saw me fucking some guy," she shrugged._

_"That's so fucked up," I told her. She nodded and grabbed my cigarette out of my hand and took a drag before passing it back to me. It was one of the sexiest things I'd ever seen._

_"Anyway, when I got home from school she slapped me and she threw me out," she told me. I wanted to fucking kill her for doing that to her. "The next door neighbors let me stay at their house while waiting for my dad to come for me,"_

_"Now your here," I said quietly._

_"Yeah. Now I'm here," she said with a smile which caused me to smile as well._

I sighed and went into the bathroom. I quickly jacked off and when I finished I had a quick wash. Putting on some jeans and T-shirt, I walked downstairs where Jasper, Emmett and Bella where digging into bacon and egg.

"Morning Edward!" Mom greeted me cheerfully.

"Morning Ma," I said, walking over to the table, I sat down next to Bella. Grabbing some food I quickly ate before it was time to go to school. I grabbed my jacket since it was raining again. I saw Bella grab her bag too. She was wearing some jeans, T-shirt, her favorite hoodie and coat. (outfit on profile).

We ran to my car and got in and drove to school. We listened to Bella's iPod on the way. She sat there singing to Super Massive Black Hole by Muse. About 15 minutes later, we parked in my regular spot at school. We got out of the car and ran into school. I saw Emmett and Jasper waiting near the entrance. They were probably waiting for Rose and Alice.

"Hey fuck heads," I said to them.

"Eddie," Emmett answered back with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up," I snapped, which made Bella giggle.

"I need to go to my locker, so I'll see you later." Bella started walking over to her locker.

"See you fuckers at lunch," I told them and quickly walked after Bella.

"You don't need to walk me to my locker," Bella sighed with a smile.

"I need to go to my locker," I told her. We got to our lockers and I put in my jacket inside. I grabbed my notebook and pen for class. I looked over at Bella and she did the same. We both closed our lockers and we heard a nasally voice.

"Oh Eddie you're here early!" She exclaimed.

"Noooooo," I said wanting to bang my head against the lockers. I ran my hands across my face.

"So like Eddie, do you like want to, um like walk me to class?" she asked. She was twirling a piece of hair round her finger. I heard Bella snort which cause me to laugh as well.

"What's your fucking problem?" Lauren snapped at Bella.

"You are. How many times has Edward walk you to class?" She asked. When Lauren didn't answer Bella continued "None. So get a fucking life," Bella told her before she walked off.

"Lauren just leave me alone," I told her simply, hope it would work.

"Your loss." Lauren snapped, turning on her heel and flipping her hair. I walked after Bella. She was still fucking laughing.

"It's not fucking funny!" I muttered when we got to her class.

The rest of the day went by without anymore nuisances from Lauren or any other girls. I don't think I could take it anymore anyway. Bella often made fun of all the girls who follow me like a lost puppy and my respond will be "shut the hell up". That often cracks her up.

After school, Bella and I went straight home since we both have homework to do. Emmett and Jasper went off with Rose and Alice to Port Angeles for the day.

I looked at Bella who was laid across my bed in her short shorts and tank top. But all I could thing about was pounding my hard cock into her hot core. Then lick ever inch of her body.

"Edward do you want to watch a movie?" I heard Bella say.

"Yeah sure," I told her. She jumps off the bed and went over to my DVD's. I went over to my desk and pulled out some weed.

"Do you want some?" I asked her when I finished rolling up a blunt.

"You could blow me some smoke if you want?" she asked. I just stared at her and nodded my head at her. We started watching Happy Gilmore. I lit up the blunt and took a quick drag for myself before I blow some for Bella. I stopped short of pressing my lips to hers and exhaled. She breathed in what I blow out, closing her eyes and sighing. She looked so content and relaxed and it truly was a beautiful sight. I was so close I could feel her inhaling.

I pulled away from her mouth and ran my nose along her jawline, pressing my cheek against her cheek, feeling her body heat. I looked at her while she exhaled the smoke that I gave her. We continued like that until the blunt was gone. Then Bella cuddled into my side. I looked at her and as if she could feel me looking at her she turn and looked at me.

Her body was so close to mine that our noses rubbed together, and our foreheads touched. I brought my bottom lip into my mouth, licking it thinking if her lips were soft. I leaned in and peck her lips. I looked at her and I pressed my lips to hers firmly without a second thought. I moved my head to the side and kissed her passionately. I closed my eyes and tasted her mouth, just fucking enjoying the softness and sweetness of her. She started kissing me back. Her lips moved with mine and parting slightly. I felt her arm come up and she ran her hand along the back of my head, her fingers running through my hair and then she moved down to my neck. I groaned into her mouth as that shit tickled and pulled back from her slightly. I felt my dick hardening even more then it was earlier.

By now I was lying on top of her in between her legs. I opened my eyes and pulled my lips from hers so we could breathe. Her eyes were closed at first, she opened them slowly, her eyes meeting mine. I smiled and stared at her for a moment. She smiled and blushed, bringing her bottom lip into her mouth to chew on it like she does when she's doing her homework. It also drove me fucking crazy. I leaned forward, pressing my lips to hers again. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip, she opened her mouth to let it in, I massage mine with hers. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss I heard my brother's voice.

"Holy shit!" I pulled back from Bella's mouth quickly, breaking the kiss and dropping my hands from her, when I heard his voice. I glanced over and saw Jasper standing in the doorway of my bedroom. He had a look of shock and a smile on his face, that was so fucking weird. Bella looked at him with a smirk on her face. She looked back at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," I told her and watched her walk out of my room and I looked at Jasper.

"Dude!" He exclaimed.

"I know but couldn't you go away when you saw I was busy?" I asked him.

"I was to shocked to do anything." He said with a smile.

"Okay, what do you want anyway?" I asked with a sigh.

"Nothing important," he told me with a smirk.

"Fucker!"

Jasper just laughed and went to his own room. I got changed for bed and got in. I couldn't believe I kissed Bella.

God I'm turning into a pussy.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**The outfits for this story are on my Polyvore page and now on my profile.**

**You can also follow me on twitter which the link is on my profile. So please follow me.**

**My other story get it right is up ask well.**

**So please go and have a look and review. I'll update that story next week. I'll update this story the week after.**

**please, please, please review and let me know what you think.**

**and please read An Unlikey Love and review if you haven't and get it right as well.**


End file.
